gleetheunitardsfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Everybody's Changing (episode)
Everybody's Changing is the first half of the first episode, to the second season of Glee: The Unitards, and the twenty-third episode overall. The episode will consist of two parts (the title of the second half has not been revealed yet). The first half was posted on the 8th of October, 2013. To read the full episode, visit the Everybody's Changing (Full Episode) page on the wiki. Summary Harmony begins to mourn over the loss of Terri, when her big sister Phoebe is called to fly over from New York to try to help her sister get back on her feet. Sugar returns to Jackson High School, which excites her boyfriend Simon. Meanwhile, Poppy enlists Liz and Carlton to help cheer up Jason, who is very upset after losing Winter, however, the pair are barely helpful when they start arguing. Eventually, Poppy seeks the help of Harmony, and obtains some ideas on how to cheer up her brother. Ginger feels the guilt of not having counseled Winter properly the year before, and Jesse proposes a plan that Amy co-direct with him in glee club. Harmony meets a boy named Lewis, who much like herself, dreams of having a career on Broadway. She also gains a friendship with his sister, Stella, who is about to begin her freshman year at NYADA. Freddie makes an important decision for his future, and helps out a friend in need. Daisy, Liz and Laura grow closer as friends and help one another deal with the losses of their boyfriends. Andy confides in June, telling her that he will be moving to Canada halfway through the year, and after an awkward conversation, June kisses Andy, who is shocked and frustrated. Spider learns that his son Ant only has about a month to live, after being severely stabbed during a home invasion, and is extremely upset. Liz and Carlton quit glee club, and Harmony takes a break in order to prevent excess stress, however, she promises she will only be away a week. Songs *'Starting Over' by Jennifer Lopez. Sung by Harmony Harpse with Phoebe Harpse. *'Impossible ' by Shontelle (Cover by James Arthur). Sung by Spider Reed and Andy Jones. *'What the Hell '''by ''Avril Lavigne. Sung by Laura Tomlinson, Daisy Evans and Liz Peep. *'Everybody's Changing' by'' Keane''. Sung by Jason Hill. *'What Kind of Fool' by Barba Streisand and Barry Gibbs. Sung by Harmony Harpse and Lewis Donaldson. *'Superstar ' by Jamelia. Sung by Stella Donaldson and Harmony Harpse. *'Locked Out of Heaven ' by Bruno Mars. Sung by Jason Hill and Freddie Weathers. Main Cast *Amy Adams as Amy Sky *Bonnie Wright as Junette Harris *Christian Serratos as Winter Delgado *Dakota Fanning as Liz Peep *Emily Didonato as Justine Callaway *Freya Mavor as Amanda Evans *Lindsay Pearce as Harmony Harpse *Logan Lerman as Rex Espley-Wilkes *Michael Weisman as Lewis Donaldson *Miranda Cosgrove as Daisy Evans *James Maslow as Tommy Barlow *Jonathan Groff as Jesse St. James *Jordin Sparks as Poppy Hill *Josh Hutcherson as Jason Hill *Rita Ora as Laura Tomlinson *Samuel Larsen as Spider Reed Guest Cast *Alex Newell as Carlton Ayers *Alex Pettyfer as Mark LaTerri *BooBoo Stewart as Nick Young *Cameron Mitchell as Andy Jones *Carol Channing as Abigail Clayton *Dan Benson as Simon Click *Emma Watson as Stella Donaldson *Haley Ramm as Tracy Palms *Jessica Lange as Ginger McCliff *Julia Roberts as Helen Delgado *Raina Hein as Teddy Mapp *Robbie Ammell as Freddie Weathers *Robin Williams as Leo Delgado *TBA as Ant Reed *TBA as Ant's Doctor *Vanessa Lengies as Sugar Motta *Zooey Deschanel as Phoebe Harpse Trivia *This episode marks the first appearances of Lewis Donaldson, the New York raised boy; his older sister Stella who has been accepted into NYADA; as well as Tracy Palms, a nerdy yet confident member of the Jackson High School News Team. *The first time when the premiere episode of a season includes all main cast members (season one excluded three main cast members - Rita Ora, James Maslow, and Logan Lerman as their respective characters Laura, Tommy and Rex) *Swirls were used in the episode title header as swirls are 'twisting and spiralling' and symbolise movement on the pathway of life, until the middle/end of the spiral (death) is reached. Obviously, the death of Ant Reed is nearing, hence the symbolic meaning of the spiral. The color green was chosen as it is commonly associated with change, which links to the episode title. *This is the seventh episode in the series to be named after a song. Its predecessors were: **Smooth Criminal (Season 1, Episode 2, named after the Michael Jackson song) **I Kissed a Girl (Season 1, Episode 4, named after the Katy Perry song) **Be Strong (Season 1, Episode 13, named after the Delta Goodrem song) **This Is Who I Am (Season 1, Episode 14, named after the Vanessa Amorosi song) **Forgotten (Season 1, Episode 18, named after the Avril Lavigne song) **If We Ever Meet Again (Season 1, Episode 22, named after the Timbaland ft Katy Perry song) *This is the first episode in Season Two to be named after a song. Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes Category:2013 Episodes Category:Released Episodes